The Guardian Ashikabi
by Lord Wrath
Summary: After Ichigo defeated Aizen without having to resort to the Final Getsuga he managed to get through high school without any other major happenings in the spirtitual sense. He thought this meant his life was getting easier, sadly for him, and happily for us, he was mistaken. Ichigo harem! IchigoxUzumex MiyaxKarasubax? Vote in poll to determine who else you want added to the harem


The Guardian Ashikabi

**Hey to anyone who decided to open up this chapter and try it out, I'm Lord Wrath and this will be my first fan fiction. I want to start off saying FLAMERS ARE NOT WELCOME! If you have something even remotely constructive great! I want to hear it, even if its 20 lines of insults and then adding "oh and in the 17****th**** line down you misspelled the" before another 20 lines of random insults. However if there is nothing CONSTRUCTIVE then please don't bother to write it. It will just be a waste of both you're and my time. It will be a waste of your time for writing it, as well as mine for reading it. As a last note I want to say thank you to Gabriel Blessing, TheDemonKingNaruto, and Pokemaster12 who I have taken some of the ideas from their stories. A special shout out to Pokemaster12 who gave me some advice that helped me turn this from an idea into an actual story, so a special tribute to him. Now finally after nearly five years of reading fan fictions and over 2 years of having an account and trying to work up the nerve to make my actual contribution to fan fiction HERE IT IS! WHOOT!**

Ichigo was jolted to attention with a start as the train pulled out of one of the many Tokyo stations dragging him from his reminiscence over all the incredible things that he had experienced over the past few years. Five years ago if someone had tried to explain to him the existence of shinigami and hollows his first response would be to call the person crazy and just walk off. The response he would give then wouldn't be all that different than what response he would give now, Ichigo mused while staring out the door at the rapidly passing buildings. He would just be giving it for an entirely different reason. Five years ago Ichigo would have thought the person insane, now he would just be trying to stop others from learning of the existence of the spirit world. He let his mind wander as once again his thoughts returned to the time that he was so involved in its workings. Seconds passed, which turned to minutes, to nearly a half-hour before the train started to slow down. Then the drivers voiced echoed out from the intercom.

_''Now stopping at Tokyo Capital, Machikawa!''_

As the train started coming to a stop and the door opened to let its passengers get off and allow others to get onboard Ichigo sighed and took his hand off of the rail to leave the train.

_So my new life starts here as a college student a year ago I was purifying hollows and saving souls and now I'll be just another Tokyo college student hoping to become a doctor and practice medicine. _

**XoX**

*30 days later 12:30

Ichigo pushed open the door to the roof of Higa Hospital, where he had been interning for the past week, while carrying his lunch. As the door opens he sees a beautiful brown haired woman standing on the edge of the building. The girl had a ponytail that kept her hair off to the side of her head. She then started to take a step off the building as he watched her. Adrenaline suddenly courses through him as Ichigo rushed to grab her. Just as it seems like she is going to fall off the building he managed to grasp onto her arm and pull her back. She suddenly gives out a screech of surprise and begins flailing while she falls on him. He slips backwards while trying to catch her as she falls into him and her forehead slams into his. "Owie," the girl says as she looks up to glare at him, "what was that…" The girl's face suddenly turns bright red as she trails off while looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo stands up, "what were you doing," Ichigo roars, "no matter how your life is now that doesn't mean you should just throw it away!"

The girl stands up and brushes herself off while she avoids looking him in the eye, "what do you mean throw my life awa-," she gasps as she seems to come to a revelation, "Oh!" "I wasn't killing myself," she yells as she looks up to meet his gaze with her face still tomato red.

"You were stepping off of the roof of a building what else could you possibly be doing," he says sarcastically.

"I wasn't killing myself," she says defensively as her blush finally seems to fade, "I was just- just like being in high places that's all" and she trails off.

Then she seems to visibly work up some nerve "and what about you Mr. I'm going to pull a beautiful girl on top of me, and before the first date too." She smiles saucily, "should I be worried about my chastity?" she jokingly asks.

Ichigo splutters "wha- NO! - that's not what- I didn't mean."

"Relax, relax," the girl says as she smirks teasingly at him, "I'm just kidding." The girl suddenly skips backwards back onto the ledge and she turns around and winks at him, "but you did startle me like that, so you can make it up to me," she concludes.

"Make it up to you," Ichigo says frowning now, "what are you talking about."

"Simple, you can take me out on a date," she says visibly beaming.

"Take you out on a date; I just saved your life. Now you want me to repay you for doing that," he demands.

She looks at him with an exasperated look on her face, "I just said I wasn't going to jump, so that means you felt me up for no reason," she explains. "So you get to take me on a date to make up for that, perfect, right."

"No, not perfect, Ichigo says, "how in the world does it make since tha"-

"Great," the girl exclaims, "so I'll meet you out at the front at say 5." she says as she skips towards the door.

"At least tell me you name," Ichigo complains.

The girl smirks before opening the door right before she slips through the door she said, "My name is Uzume."

*5 o'clock

Ichigo pushes open the door and leaves the employee only section of Higa Hospital since he was done for the day and walked a crossed the lobby. He saw that girl, Uzume, sitting on a chair in the lobby fidgeting. She looked up and saw him walking over so she jumped up out of her chair and skiped over to him. "Hey, it's me, Uzume. Are you ready for our date," she chirped.

"I still don't know why I have to take you out on a date after I stopped you from falling off a building," said Ichigo scowling.

"What are you complaining about now," said Uzume in an exasperated manner. "Most guys would be ecstatic to take out a beautiful woman like me.

"Well I'm not most guys," Ichigo retorted still scowling.

"No, you are not…" Uzume trailed off as she began blushing. "So what's your name," she suddenly asked while looking away.

"Ichigo, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo," stated Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" she rolled the name off of her tongue and seemed to find it to her liking, "It suits you." She then asked him, "So, have you figured out where you are going to take us on our date?"

"Do you want to see a movie or something?" Ichigo asked while they exited the building.

"Sure," Uzume chirped as she grabbed onto his arm, "That sounds great."

*** I want to give a special thanks to warrior of six blades, A simple fool, and Redhathackersin who gave reviews that helped me make this a bit better. Thanks you guys! Also there is a poll in my profile for what sekirei Ichigo has. If you want a sekirei not in the poll send me a review that says who you want added and I will add them into it.**


End file.
